In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a standardization project, a standardization of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereafter, called “EUTRA”) is performed, in which a high speed communication is realized by adopting an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication system and flexible scheduling with a predetermined frequency and time unit called a resource block.
In addition, in the 3GPP, a discussion on an Advanced EUTRA that realizes the high speed data transmission and has an forward ward compatibility of EUTRA is in progress. As a technology in the Advanced EUTRA, carrier aggregation is proposed. “Carrier aggregation” is a technology that a transmission rate can be improved by aggregately using a plurality of different frequencies (also called component carriers). In addition, it is proposed that the mobile station apparatus which is in communication with the base station apparatus by using carrier aggregation has a plurality of uplink transmission timings (timing advance) for each frequency or for each component carrier (NPL 1 described below).
In EUTRA, in order to adjust the uplink transmission timing of the mobile station apparatus, a random access procedure is provided. In the random access procedure, there are two methods: one is a method in which the mobile station apparatus autonomously determines the necessity of the random access procedure and initiates the procedure; and the other is a method in which, in order to cause a specific mobile station apparatus to initiate the random access procedure, the base station apparatus configures information indicating the initiation of the random access procedure in a physical downlink control channel, and transmits the information to the mobile station apparatus.
In addition, in the 3GPP, in a case where the mobile station apparatus aggregates a plurality of different frequencies with respect to the base station apparatus, a mobile station apparatus capability (UE capability) notification method that indicates which frequencies can be aggregated, is provided. In the notification (report) of the mobile station apparatus capability, a frequency band that is supported by the mobile station apparatus upon carrier aggregation, a combination of the aggregated frequency bands, and a relationship of radio parameters between the uplink and the downlink in the combination of each frequency band, are described in NPL 2 described below.
In addition, the base station apparatus configures a cell by combining a downlink component carrier and an uplink component carrier. Moreover, the base station apparatus can also configure a cell by only a downlink component carrier.